


Fun and Games

by Very_Impractical_Girl



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 80s, Arcades, Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Pranks, annoying each other, goofing off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Impractical_Girl/pseuds/Very_Impractical_Girl
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley in an arcade. Crowley decides to mess around.80's era story of the duo, I hope this is ok. Slightly inspired by the online game "Cat Mario"





	Fun and Games

The buzz of the nearly empty arcade was barely audible to Aziraphale, as he was focused on the screen in front of him. The ‘wakaka’ of the pixelated Yellow circle mouth, eating smaller White dots was much louder in his ears. It was quite entertaining, and surprisingly required a lot of focus. With one wrong turn, a ghost blocked his path. 

“Ohh...” he frowned as the big GAME OVER lit up the screen.

There was a brief silence as Aziraphale had to think about if he had any more coins for the machine. Not that he needed to pay, but the humans running the place needed to make a living... He suddenly sensed footsteps down the aisle.

“Angel!” 

The voice of Crowley, while unexpected, still lit up his face. He turned around as his good friend approached.

“Strange seeing you here, angel.” he grinned. “I thought you’d be at the bookshop reading.” 

Aziraphale looked at the floor and smiled.

“Oh, I don’t mind looking at the new things the humans have come up with.”

Crowley slightly lowered his glasses, and looked at him, his Yellow irises and slit pupils slightly visible. 

“Yeah? What’re you playing?” He inquired, but didn’t give him the time to respond. He had already walked over to where Aziraphale had been standing. “Pac-Man, eh?” 

“Oh, I was just trying it.” he stated matter of factly. Crowley seemed to get a haughty look on his face.

“Well, I’m the master of the game called ‘Super Mario Bros’” He proclaimed and Aziraphale just blinked. 

There was a brief silence.

“I’ve never heard of it.” He said, somewhat surprising Crowley. 

“What? It’s super big, here come’re.” He urged him to follow as he walked down the aisle and turned left. 

It was very quiet in the Arcade, as it was a Wednesday and almost closing time. Which considerably was a good thing. The room was lit in seemingly all different colors from the different screens of the arcade games placed in every which way. As the demon pointed out his game, Aziraphale could see the machine was against the wall and looked bright with the text “SUPER MARIO BROS” on the side in Red block letters. Crowley booted up the game with a slap to the side of it and stood in front of the controls.

“I can beat this entire game, right now!” 

“The entire game? Really?” The angel asked.

“Yeah, it’s easy when you know all the secrets.” He grinned as the first level started. 

Aziraphale watched as he controlled the little person on the screen. There were several blocks that he hit, one containing a mushroom which made him bigger. He paused.

“...Why is he hitting blocks with his head?” The question came out slowly. He also wondered what the mushroom looking things were. Crowley glanced over.

“I don’t know! Does it matter?” He retorted, apparently not wanting to be distracted. 

Aziraphale nodded and just watched him progress through the level. It was quite the strange little game, and he watched as he entered the second level, which appeared to be underground. Very Blue tones.

He was admittedly a little impressed as Crowley was able to break the bricks on the very top on the screen and then jump on top of them, basically avoiding all of the obstacles in the level. A smile spread on his face as he watched how focused the other was on the game. It was nice to see Crowley get into a new hobby, even if it was an unusual one. 

Crowley had obviously played this game several times before as he seemingly knew every secret. Which, in turn, allowed him to skip multiple levels. Aziraphale watched with a bit of excitement as he reached the final level. The taller calmly defeated a big spiked dragon of some sort, and then stepped away from the machine, crossing his arms smugly. 

“Amazing job Crowley!” He said happily, bringing his hands together. “I liked how you defeated that devil looking bugger.” 

“Yeah, thanks.” Crowley sort of shrugged, ignoring the reptilian similarities between the character sprite and some higher up demons. Yet he was still flattered by his praise.

The were was a brief pause between them.

“Ey. You try it now.” He smiled, starting the game over. “Jump button’s here.”

“Oh...well, okay.” Aziraphale agreed and stepped over. 

Crowley watched as he started moving the sprite, rather slowly. He tested the jump button as well. Getting an idea, the taller smiled, and he felt power generating within him. Using his ethereal powers he decided to edit the game a bit. As Aziraphale jumped to the first block, it moved away from him.

“Crowley!”

“What?” He retorted, trying not to laugh.

“That didn’t happen when you were playing!” 

He just shrugged a bit and continued watching him.

“Come on, it’s fun isn’t it? An extra challenge for yah.” 

The angel shook his head, but decided to keep playing anyways. Continuing on in the level, an enemy sprung down from the sky out of nowhere. He narrowly avoided it, and deeply took a breath, not saying anything to Crowley, for now at least. The other was watching carefully, smiling all the while. 

When attempted to jump across an open gap, he suddenly hit an invisible block, sending him falling.

“Seriously Crowley??”

The demon was outright chuckling now at his frustration. 

"Ya missed that jump!"

"I would have made it if you weren't messing with the-" He made a face, not really knowing how games worked. "the box thingy!"

"The box thingy!" Crowley repeated while suppressing a giggle. Looking back at the screen he noticed that at least he was back in the same place he started. 

Aziraphale exhaled.

"Well at least I'm not back at the very beginning." He mumbled and the demon just leaned onto the machine. His friend was making a little more progress.

"Course' not. I'm not _that_ cruel." 

Aziraphale paused.

"Yeah... You never were." He spoke quietly, knowing he would likely object to that. He would probably regret saying that if it started an argument-

"What are you two doing? Place is closed!" They both turned around, surprised by the sudden voice of a worker or janitor. They evidently hadn't realized how long they had been there. Crowley got off the machine.

"Ooh. Sorry Angel. Guess you'll have to try to beat it some other time." 

He gave a playful eye roll as they started to head out.

"I'd never beat it with you around." He huffed as they both exited outside. 

The sky was now dark and the cool air felt nice. A few White dots were scattered in the sky. The stars looked so utterly small when on this planet. They decided to spread their wings, but only in the ethereal ream, the one that overlapped the physical realm that Earth resided in. Crowley turned around.

"My place?" He asked, somewhat impulsively. 

Aziraphale smiled.

"Sure! Why not..."


End file.
